


welcome home

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda knew there would be no persuading Felicity to join A.R.G.U.S., so she takes her instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written before the break, so now it's divergent since _someone_ couldn't stay dead. This was going to be longer but the later parts got increasingly self-indulgent and dark so, *shrugs*

Oliver's body is found three days after he leaves to save Thea. Three days after he says he loves her. Three days after the last time she and Dig met below ground. They don't talk about it, the foundry, Sara, Nyssa, anything. Felicity tries once, stumbling through a few sentences and then Diggle was weeping, and she couldn't. 

They go from co-vigilantes to friends, and busy friends at that- the baby Sara taking up Diggle's newly freed time, and Felicity's boss becoming more and more demanding. She doesn't seek Ray out in his office, and doesn't talk to him about his new project. She's been trying to stay away from things that remind her of him. 

She keeps telling herself that she's going to talk to Thea. Someone needs to, and while she isn't the best suited, no else is going to. At the funeral, she thinks decisively, entering her apartment, she'll tell her at the funeral. 

...if hers doesn't come first. She blearily notes the tranquilizer dart before everything goes black.

Felicity thought her time playing hostage was done without him around. The handcuffs around her wrists beg to differ. She isn't anywhere she would have expected- not a creepy basement nor an abandoned warehouse, not somewhere with history like the foundry, and nowhere, well, dismal. The living room is bright, sunlight streaming through full wall windows, and Felicity would bet her Nintendo collection that it's bulletproof glass. There's a dark leather couch and chairs surrounding her, and a flat screen tv behind her. 

She's in someone's home. 

It's alarming and soothing at once- after all, there was pure white carpeting, and blood would be awful to get out right? Her mind unhelpfully flickers through everything that can be done without drawing blood, and she feels sick. Felicity's caught on the home part though- this was clearly a personal space, there had to be a hint there. 

Footsteps echo down the hall, and Felicity's breath catches. She steels herself- it could be someone from the Triad, one of the League, perhaps someone who broke out of jail, oh God not Slade-

"Hello Ms. Smoak. I have a proposition for you." 

Felicity's jaw drops. "Waller? Amanda Waller had me kidnapped? You had me- are you insane? Oliver's dead in case your team failed you and-"

Waller holds her hand up, and Felicity's voice dies, trying to remind herself that this woman has had countless people killed, and now probably isn't the time for incredulity. 

"I'm aware of the late Mr. Queen's decision to play the hero. I want you to work for me. You know your skill is unmatched, and it's not currently being utilized." 

"Y'know most people just call if they want to offer me a job. And as I do have a job, as you so politely pointed out, I'm going to decline this whole creepy shenanigans, go home, drink a bottle of wine, and pretend my New Years went normally. Maybe I'll make some resolutions-"

"Ms. Smoak. I'm not asking if you want a job, I'm telling you this is your new one." 

"Wha- you can't do that!" 

Waller sighs, coming closer, and Felicity thinks she's going to snap her neck- clean, minimal blood, white carpet. But Waller just picks up her and the chair like it's nothing, spinning them around and flicking on the tv. 

Felicity's blood chills and her mother's voice from earlier this week rings in her ears. _You wouldn't believe it darlin'! This brand spankin' new place opens up, and they wanted a manager who knew the area well and Theresa mentioned me, and so I'm managing with this all business lady Caroline. The pay and benefits are amazing, I'll be able to visit you more! I'm so excited, and the decorations are tasteful, and it's just amazing Felicity. Our luck finally came around!_

The sound is muted, and her mother is going about the place, taking inventory and probably whistling. 

"You got her the job." 

Waller snorts, "Oh I made the job and got it for her. So you _will_ be working for me." 

Felicity's attention is on the screen though, "Why is she crying? What are your people telling her? I'll do it, I'll do it." 

Waller's hands feel stifling and heavy on her shoulders, "I knew you'd see it my way. And Caroline is telling her the police suspect you're dead. We may have left your apartment a mess, and a few carefully spread blood samples. Which you may be feeling a little light headed, we took... a good amount." 

Waller turns the tv off, looking down to see tears trailing down the blonde's face.

"There, there. I'll give you an hour to get yourself together, then you're getting to work."

.

When Waller comes back she unlocks the handcuffs, reminding her she'd hate to damage her new asset. Felicity doesn't know if an hour or only five minutes have passed, all she knows is her chances of escape are practically negligible. She's in some unknown location, and would have to find her mother before they realized she was gone. Lyla is on maternity leave, and she likes to believe if the woman knew anything she'd at least tell Diggle. The police think she's dead, and she doubts they'll be trying to find her- and she's sure Waller could dissuade them if necessary. Roy isn't the best at tracking, Laurel had decided against being the canary after Oliver and Sara's deaths hit her, and Barry is probably chasing down meta-humans in Central City. 

All in all, it does not look good for Felicity playing the damsel. Then again- if Waller wants her to work, surely a computer will be involved, surely- 

"I can see those wheels spinning Ms. Smoak, and while I appreciate you've decided to come back to the realm of the thinking, I warn you not to try and escape. Any attempt to contact others will be caught within the hour, and I'd rather not kill your mother." 

"Why wouldn't you? You were willing to destroy all of Starling." 

Waller's smile is sharp, "You misunderstand me. I'd hate to kill her because after that I would have to torture you directly, and I doubt you code as well in pain. Am I mistaken?" 

Felicity shakes her head, and Waller brings her into a new room. It's eerily similar to her bedroom- many of her decorations, her bed, even her desk, are in the room. The computer is most definitely not hers though; far more advanced than the ones on the market- even the ones she saw in ARGUS. 

"Your computer activity will obviously be monitored. Your first task is to find and get into the League of Assassins' database." 

Felicity starts, "I thought they were old school, like smoke signals?" 

"Lets hope for your mother's sake, that they aren't."


End file.
